


Hypothetically

by fire_starter



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Pseudopolis, Relationship Negotiation, bisexual Sam Vimes, post-Night Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the world turned after Night Watch. Hypothetically.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to Pseudopolis by Resonant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pseudopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58721) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> So I reread Night Watch yesterday and also reread Pseudopolis before bed and somehow... this happened.

“Out with it, Havelock,” Sybil said with a sigh. It’d been a particularly perplexing visit so far. Firstly, Havelock didn’t usually make house calls. Something was tying Havelock in knots, and it wasn’t just coming here for the first time since Young Sam’s birth.

“What do you mean?” Bland voice, trademarked Patrician face, almost convincing. Sybil raised an eyebrow and stayed quiet. She had learnt it from him, and she had always been a good student. He acknowledged her win with a small smile but then still said nothing. Just moved his eyes to stare at the wall with a sigh.

Okay, Sybil was officially _concerned_.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something but I am uncertain whether I should go through with it,” his words came after a long silence. Sybil just nodded and waited him out. “Should the opportunity present itself, would you mind terribly if I had sex with your husband?”

“Ah! So that’s what this is about. Do you mean past opportunities or possible situations in the future?”

The silence remained but its nature changed. It was no longer apprehensive but stunned. The air between them felt like it was full of question marks.

The Patrician took notice of Sybil’s amused expression and leaned back in his armchair, sighing. She waited him out again.

“I should know better than playing mind games with you, Sybil. I mean both.”

The question marks, if anything, doubled their count. But there was also an atmosphere of a wonderful, unthought of possibility presenting itself. Her mind wandered. And then quickly reassembled itself to answer Havelock because such statement certainly deserved a reaction. “Well then. I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to an arrangement that would make both you and Sam more relaxed and easy to deal with.” Her mind wandered again and she just had to ask, “Would you mind terribly if I witnessed some of those opportunities?”

He took a deep breath, a faint colour appearing on his cheeks. “Certainly not. Are you quite certain?”

“It would require several long and uncomfortable conversations with Sam but yes, I am _quite_ certain it is something we can arrange. Are you going to tell me about that time you had sex in the past or shall I ask Sam?”

“It’s rather complicated. There are timelines and sleeves of time, and I can only assume, quantum. Also revolution, agendas, and me not wanting to get involved emotionally with the people of Ankh-Morpork. This is not an excuse, you know, it just isn’t all that clear  in my head.”

“And he’s probably not supposed to talk about the lot of it, eh? Though I shall try. Flustering Sam has turned out to be one of the great joys of my life.”

They shared smiles. His was hopeful, hers mischievous. The air between them felt full of brilliance.

***

“I’d like to talk to you about something, dear,” Sybil said one evening after dinner.

Vimes heard warning bells in his head but said only, “Of course, dear.”

“Oh, there’s no need to look so glum. Come to the library.”

He went.

Later, when he was sitting comfortably in his favourite armchair, and waiting anxiously for his wife to speak, he was thinking, _She’s doing it on purpose, she has to be_. The twinkle in her eyes confirmed his suspicion.

“I’d like you to tell me more about that time you disappeared for a few days but were only gone half an hour.”

He’d known it would be something like that. He hadn’t gotten in trouble otherwise since Young Sam’s birth.

“You mean that time I was busy chasing criminals while you were giving birth to our son?” He tried. But that didn’t derail her one bit:

“Yes, dear, exactly that time. I’m sure there were many adventures and policing, please share something?”

“I really shouldn’t. Because of quantum, you see.”

Her eyes twinkled even more, and Vimes felt like he’d lost a game he hadn’t known he’d been playing.

“Havelock guessed you’d say something like that. He’s rarely wrong, you know. Of course you know. But even he can be surprised.”

The warning bells in Vimes’ head went off again, more loudly. “Vetinari? What did he have to say about it?”

“Nothing much, really. But he piqued my curiosity just enough for me to want to torture you about it.” Her smile was gentle and dangerous. Vimes was sure he was sweating. “He implied he slept with you. And that he’d like to again if I was agreeable”

Vimes’ head felt empty of all rational thoughts. The bells were reaching a crescendo. “He… what? Wait, what?”

“I assured him I was rather pleased with the idea. I am actually disappointed it never occurred to me but I have to admit I never asked if you desired men too.”

“I don’t… really… I. I usually don’t let myself think about it.” Honesty seemed to be the best policy for the night. His mind still reeled. Sybil wasn’t mad? Vetinari wanted him? In this world? Sybil wished she had thought of it before? Their sex life had never been disappointing but he’d never in a million years thought…

“It’s all right, Sam. Whether it’s him in particular or your attraction to men has a more general quality doesn’t matter. I mean, it matters because it matters to you but neither one is an issue for me.” She took his hand. “I expected to tease you a little, not give you a heart attack. Breathe, Sam.”

He breathed and tried to think. Then he opened his mouth and the words came out. “He was so young. You could see some of his thoughts on his face! And he asked for what he wanted, he didn’t manipulate people into it. And it appears he saved my life once.”

He breathed. “He was so forthright, so unreserved, so unlike the man I know, it kind of… broke my mind.”

“Wow, Sam. You have a way with words.” Sybil fanned herself. His wife actually _fanned herself_ listening about him and… His mind blanked again. “Would you like to talk logistics now or is it too much for tonight?”

“You’re so alike,” Vimes accused. “Both of you with the strategies and plans for everything.” He laughed and ran a hand across his face. The bells were quiet, he noticed. “Sure, let’s talk _logistics_.”

“So, hypothetically, you wouldn’t mind having sex with Havelock… again?”

“What I do mind is having this conversation.” Vimes grumbled.

“ _Sam._ ”

“Fine, fine. I live in a world where I might want. Might let myself. Possibly want to let myself. Hypothetically.” Words were coming to him more easily than he’d expected and he thought, _Truth does set you free. Sometimes. When properly used_.

Sybil beamed at him. “And, hypothetically, would you mind if  I said I wanted to watch?”

“Watch?”

“Not every time, of course. Everyone needs privacy and I’m not inviting Havelock to our bed indefinitely. But on occasion?”

“Oh. Sure. Why would you want that though?” He immediately wished he hadn’t asked.

“I find the idea very… stimulating.”

“Really?” _Really?_

“Yes, Sam. Now I think we’ve talked enough for tonight. Take me to bed.”

He rose, unsteady on his feet, and offered her a hand. “Of course, dear.”


End file.
